Sweet as Hunny
by Ichigo Kousei
Summary: Mori Finally Tells Hunny how he feels about him. How will Hunny react? My First Fanfic Ever :  BoyXBoy Yaoi. You've Been Warned!


**Sweet As Hunny**

**Yaoi/Smut/Lemony Goodness**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB! DID YOU HEAR ME? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID WELL….. YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW *Smirks in a perverted manner***

Phew! Now that we have that out of the way….. Hey everybody this is my first fanfic ever YAY! *Pop! Confetti Flies Everywhere*

So please read and comment, oh and only constructive criticism please and thank-you! Enjoy.

"Hey Takashi look at me!" Hunny called to Mori as he frolicked through the small waves as they crashed against the shore and his bare legs.

Mori looked up and waved to his best friend Hunny with a big grin on his face, covering up how he really felt inside. Mori was deeply frustrated, he was in love with Mitsukuni and wanted him badly, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Hunny how he felt much less do anything sexual with him. On top of that Hunny was always teasing Mori with his body frolicking in waves, pressing his tiny body onto his when they hugged, not to mention whenever the two would sleepover one another's home they showered together! It was becoming harder and harder for Mori to keep his hands, and his feelings to himself.

Mori watched as the blonde-headed beauty played in the water at the beach, but he soon looked down and realized he had a problem, he had gotten hard watching Hunny, and to make matters worse he was coming his way! Mori grabbed a towel to conceal his rock-hard member as Hunny made his way towards him.

"Takashi!" Hunny giggled as he wrapped his arms around Mori's neck. "Did you see me out there? I called you." Hunny asked and smiled.

"Um-hm." Mori answered as he tried to avoid eye contact with the hyper boy.

"What's the matter Takashi?" Hunny asked in concern for his friend "Are you not feeling well?"

Thinking that would be a good excuse for why he was acting strangely Mori nodded his head yes.

"Okay then if your not feeling well we can go back to the beach house, its getting late anyway." Hunny assured Mori. "Just let me dry off first." and before Mori could protest Hunny ripped the towel from his lap exposing the tent in Mori's swimming trunks.

"Why is your thingy standing up all by itself ?" Hunny asked staring wide-eyed at Mori's erection. Being as innocent as Hunny was he had no clue what he was seeing.

A deep blush spread across Mori's cheeks as he tried to find the right words for the situation.

Mori got down on his knees so he was at eye level with Hunny. "I will tell you later, is that okay?" Mori finally asked with a shaky voice face still flushed.

Hunny shrugged and nodded and together the two packed up their beach supplies and headed for Mori's beach house .

Once inside the two headed straight for the bathroom they felt that yucky sand-on-my-skin feeling and needed to shower. Before Hunny had a chance to get his clothes together Mori ran in the bathroom and locked the door and started the shower, he didn't need to see Hunny naked in the current horny state he was in.

When Hunny realized that Mori locked him out of the bathroom he began to cry. He began to think why is he mad at me? Is it because of what I said about his wee-wee at the beach? Will he hate me forever now? Hunny grabbed his stuffed Bun-Bun and clenched it to his chest as he cried out.

Mori heard Hunny's cries but tried his best to block them out, he was doing this to protect Hunny from his perverted loving.

Hunny's cries became louder as he sobbed out "Why doesn't Taka-Chan love me anymore?"

At hearing this Mori threw on his boxers and ran out the bathroom to Hunny and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ssssshhh," Mori comforted Hunny "Ssssshhh, Hunny I will always love you so please stop crying."

Hunny sniffled and rubbed his nose on his arm. "Pinkie promise?" Hunny asked as a few more stray tears ran down his cheeks as he shakily held out his pinky.

Disregarding Hunny's pinky he grabbed the boy's chin and looked him in the eyes knowing exactly what he wanted from his best friend, he has wanted it for a long time. No holding back Mori thought to himself and he pressed his lips to Hunny's and held them there waiting for a reaction from Hunny, and he got one Hunny began to kiss him back before pulling away abruptly.

"What's wrong Mitsukuni?" Mori asked the trembling boy.

Mori began to panic he thought to himself did I push him away from me even more?

Mori looked down to hide his watering eyes from Hunny "I….I…I'm sorry Mitsukuni that was selfish of me I didn't even think about how you felt I….." Mori was cut off by the sound of a slamming door Hunny ran in the bathroom and got in the shower.

"Damn it!" Mori cussed at himself under his breath this was all his fault he shouldn't have been so forward with displaying his love to Hunny, he felt horrible.

I have to make things right Mori said to himself and ran to he kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Mori produced a strawberry shortcake and tons of lollipops and wrapped candies from his cabinet and arranged the candies around the cake in a cutesy fashion. When everything was ready he sat down at the table and waited for Hunny to exit the shower. When Mori heard the bathroom door close he went to meet Hunny in the hallway. Hunny was on his way to the bedroom, but once he saw Mori he stopped in his tracks and looked up into the dark haired boy's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mitsukuni." That was all Mori could manage to say. He then held both his arms out signaling Hunny to crawl into his arms so he could carry him into the kitchen.

When Hunny saw the cake and the candy his big brown eyes lit up with excitement and Mori promptly put the excited Hunny down, he knew better than anybody that you don't come between Hunny and sweets.

"Are all these treats for me?" Hunny asked as he looked up endearingly at Mori.

"Um-hm, they are all for you Mitsukuni." Mori answered and with that Hunny grabbed the nearest plate and knife and dug into the cake.

As Hunny ate his delicious shortcake he noticed that Mori was not eating.

"Don't you want any sweets Takashi?" Hunny asked holding out some candy for his friend.

"No I'm fine, seeing you happy is sweet enough for me." After saying this Mori's Cheeks turned rose red, he felt so close to his Mitsukuni and hoped they would stay together forever.

Soon Hunny ate all the desserts he could and he struggled to stay awake. "Take me to bed Takashi." Hunny held out his arms so Mori could carry him to his bed.

Once in the bedroom Mori pulled up the covers and set Hunny down on the soft, plush mattress before tucking him in.

"Goodnight Mitsukuni." Mori whispered into Hunny's ear before softly kissing him on the forehead, but before Mori could pull away Hunny pulled Mori's head down so he could crash his own lips onto his cousins, his lover, his Takashi.

"M-m-Mitsukuni, but I thought that you didn'..." Before Mori could finish Hunny stuck his tongue into Mori's open mouth to taste his lover. Finally Mori couldn't take it anymore. After all the years of Hunny's teasing and his own fantasizing he was going to have what he lusted for the most, Hunny's body.

Without missing a beat Mori got into the bed with Hunny and began to remove his own shirt as well as Hunny's. Now that Hunny's chest was exposed Mori ran his tongue down Hunny's chest and sucked Hunny's left nipple into his mouth while he gently pinched and fingered the other.

"Ahh! Taka…..Takashi." Hunny moaned in sheer bliss his face reddened in embarrassment. Mori noticed Hunny's reddened face and knew right away what Hunny was feeling.

"There is nothing to ashamed about Mitsukuni, your supposed to feel this way when I touch you in intimate places and ways." Mori assured Hunny, but it only served to deepen Hunny's shade of red.

Mori then moved to Hunny's right nipple, coating it in his saliva as his tongue ran over Hunny's sensitive flesh, getting another moan to escape Hunny's lips. Mori was delighted that he could get his innocent Mitsukuni to call out his name and moan in such a sensual manner.

When Mori felt that he had given enough attention to Hunny's nipples he ran his tongue down Hunny's stomach stopping when he reached the fabric of Hunny's pants. He quickly unbuttoned them and gently pulled them down Hunny's smooth legs. Mori was not surprised when he saw that Hunny wore panties that depicted a pink bunny eating a cupcake, Mori chuckled at the sight, "Yep, that's my Mitsukuni." Mori thought to himself as he removed Hunny's last article of clothing, fully exposing what Hunny had to offer.

Mori took Hunny's modest length into his hand began to jerk him softly causing Hunny to arch his back trying to get more of his hard cock into Mori's big hand. Mori then did something that Hunny least expected, he lowered himself under the covers and took Hunny's arousal into his wet mouth.

"TAKASHI! THAT FEELS WERID, PLEASE STOP!" Hunny whimpered, it felt like Mori was scalding his member as he gently ran his tongue over the head.

Mori Ran his tongue down Hunny's shaft ,making Hunny shudder and moan. When he got to Hunny's cheeks he spread them apart and gently nudged his tight hole with his tongue, trying to get it inside of him. With this Hunny panicked and became scared.

"Takashi I'm scared don't lick me there ahhhh…..Takashi please stop, I don't want to." Hunny pleaded.

Mori came up and nibbled and licked Hunny's ear before whispering into it.

"Relax I know what I'm doing." Hunny nodded and Mori went back to sucking and licking on Hunny's tight opening.

When Mori felt Hunny was wet enough he removed his own boxers and jerked his semi erect cock to his huge full size, and instructed Hunny to straddle him. Hunny then got into position and Mori spread his cheeks apart as the tip of his penis slid into Hunny's opening. Hunny let out a grunt, he was in so much pain as Mori took his innocents away with a single thrust.

"Takashi it hurts, please be gentle with me okay." Hunny said in-between his moaning.

Mori slowly bounced Hunny up and down on his cock and soon the pain in Hunny's ass faded, and a new sexy feeling replaced it.

"Takashi…. Give it to me harder please I'm begging you." Hunny asked.

You didn't have to tell Mori twice he roughly slammed Hunny onto his cock and pumped in and out of him in rapid, lustful thrusts. Mori started to feel his climax coming on so he reached forward and grabbed Hunny's manhood and fisted him wildly so the could come together.

"Takashi I'm so filled up…oh I'm going to come! Hunny came and his whole body shook in orgasm, his ass contracting around Mori's cock. Mori couldn't take it he stabbed into Hunny one last time before shooting his hot load deep into his Mitsukuni. Mori pulled out and licked up some of the cum Hunny shot on his stomach, "Sweet as Hunny." he thought to himself as he licked his finger clean savoring his lovers flavor.

"Takashi?" Hunny whispered.

"What is it Mitsukuni?"

" I think I know why your thingy was hard today at the beach." Hunny said with a mischievous grin covering his face.

Mori only chuckled and snuggled up to Hunny. Hunny fell sleep thankful that his first time was truly special with the love of his life Takashi**.**

**END **

**Hoped you enjoyed please comment.**

**~Kousei **


End file.
